Episode 703
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 764 (p.2-19) | eyecatcher = Sanji | rating = | rank = }} "A Rocky Road - Law and Corazon's Journey of Life" is the 703rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Corazon talks to Law about the name "D." and states that they are considered troublesome by most. He also tells Law about his ulterior motives without exposing his relation to the marines. Law threatens Corazon stating that he will tell Doflamingo about his motives and that he could talk. However, Law then changes his mind. As a result, Rosinante takes Law to multiple hospitals in a attempt to save him from the his disease but all the attempts fail. Long Summary Law stands frozen as he tries to comprehend the fact that Corazon can talk. Corazon says that he was always able to talk, and Law asks him why he kept it a secret from Doflamingo. Corazon replies that he never told Doflamingo he was a mute, although Law shouts that that is the same as trickery. Law's shouting causes some of the citizens to notice him and Corazon in the alley, so Corazon creates a circular barrier around them. Law realizes in shock that he can no longer hear anyone around them, and Corazon says that he put up a soundproof wall and no one can hear them now either. Corazon reveals that he ate the Nagi Nagi no Mi and became a soundless human, which shocks Law even further and leads him to ask if everything Corazon did was an act, which he affirms, despite accidentally lighting his shoulder on fire immediately afterwards. After Corazon admits that he has always been clumsy, he tells Law that he never considered the other Donquixote Pirates friends. His goal was to stop his older brother Doflamingo from going out of control, as Doflamingo was a monster. Corazon remembers when he, Doflamingo, and Homing were lynched. He had begged for the mob to end his life while Homing had begged the mob to spare his sons and kill him instead. However, Doflamingo did not beg, but rather swore to stay alive and take revenge on the mob, shocking everyone present. In the present, Corazon tells Law that Doflamingo was born to be evil and the only ones who knew about his true brutality are him, the other three executives, and Vergo, who is away on a top-secret mission that only Doflamingo knows about. Corazon tells Law to run away before he becomes like Doflamingo, but Law retorts that he wants to be like that. At that moment, Buffalo and Baby 5 peek at the two and are confused to see their lips moving with no sound coming out. Corazon then tells Law that his initial "D." means he is from the fated Family of D. Back in Mary Geoise, children were disciplined by being told that "D." would eat them. Corazon explains how notorious the D. initial and the people who carried it were, saying that in some places D's were known as "God's Natural Enemy". Corazon says that the World Nobles were often considered gods, and that the D's would destroy their world. After taking in the information, Law becomes angry again and said he only joined the Donquixote Pirates to kill people violently and that he would die in a year without doing anything else. Corazon tells him to go find a cure, but Law says there is none before running to tell Doflamingo about Corazon's trickery. Corazon angrily chases after him and attacks him, but Law uses his newfound battle skills to throw Corazon in a dumpster. Law meets up with Buffalo and Baby 5, and Buffalo berates him for breaking the Blood Law again, but Law bribes him to keep quiet again. Later, Corazon emerges from the alley cursing that he told Law everything and preparing to pack his stuff before Doflamingo returns and leave. However, to his shock he encounters Doflamingo on their ship, and Doflamingo tells him that Tsuru's ship was after them and they needed to leave. Law then approaches a dumbfounded Corazon and tells him he decided to not tell Doflamingo to repay Corazon for not telling Doflamingo about the stabbing two years ago. Later, the Donquixote Pirates are back out to sea being chased by Tsuru's ship. Suddenly, Diamante realizes that Corazon and Law are gone, and Senor Pink pulls out a note from Corazon that says he has gone to cure Law's illness. Meanwhile, Corazon sails away on a dinghy with Law tied up at the front. The young pirate is kicking and screaming to go back when suddenly the Den Den Mushi rings. Corazon picks it up and tells the person on the other end that he is taking a break from his mission for a while. The person on the other end is Sengoku, and he asks Corazon about the three kids who had not left the Donquixote Pirates before entrusting Corazon to continue his mission after his break and hanging up. Sengoku is then approached by two Marines, one of whom, Vergo, is requesting to transfer to the G-5 Branch. Law is suspicious about the exchange and asks Corazon if he is with the Marines, which he denies. Corazon drags Law to a hospital, promising to take him to every hospital until his Amber Lead Syndrome is cured. Corazon is very hopeful about this hospital, but upon hearing of Law's condition and where he is from, the doctors back away in fear and activate a state of emergency. Feeling the pain of his past, Law runs out of the hospital, and Corazon regrets having to bring Law's memories of Flevance back before beating up the doctors and causing an explosion in the hospital. They visit several more hospitals, with the exact same results, and Law's condition only grows worse. Six months later, Corazon and Law camp out near the ocean. A drunk Corazon stands over Law, who he thinks is asleep, and expresses his regret that Law has to relive the pain he felt in Flevance. Corazon begins crying and states that the pain felt when Law stabbed him was nothing compared to the pain Law must be feeling before walking off. Law, however, was awake and heard everything, and begins crying as well. The next morning, Law wakes Corazon up for breakfast, calling him "Cora-san" to his astonishment. Back in the present, Law presses on his attack on Doflamingo as he swears to himself never to forget the tears Corazon had that night. Inside the palace, Luffy continues dodging Bellamy's strikes when he realizes the Doflamingo clone is behind him. The Doflamingo clone flies toward Luffy as he screams out. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Before Corazon smiled, there's an animation error that the green jumper that he's wearing switched back to his trademark heart shirt. *The anime includes a scene when Baby 5 and Buffalo take a peek at Law and Corazon's conversation and are confused to see their lips moving. *The manga did not show that Corazon throws down the alcoholic bottle after he drank it, which is quite similar from his older brother whilst on his lowest point. *Some of the hospital visit and attack scenes changed differently from the manga. *The manga did not show Law making breakfast for Corazon like in the anime. *At the end of the episode, the flashback is interrupted by the current fights in the Dressrosa palace. In the manga, the flashback didn't have any breaks. Site Navigation